Fairytale reject (NOT)
by ms. george
Summary: Artemis Fowl had a small accident in his lab, which led to one sucktastical out come. He can't die. When you mix in a deadly female assassin, a certain elf, and the trouble Artemis always manages to find... well let's just say, it's gonna get messy.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start uploading this story, there's a few things I'd like to point out.**

 **1\. In no way do any characters in this story intentionally resemble any actual people living or dead.**

 **2\. All characters, settings, and plot line belonging to the original story belong solely to the Artemis Fowl franchises original creator.**

 **3\. If anyone has questions or comments about the story they can feel free to leave any type of comment, flames included. If you have an account, you can also p.m. me with any thoughts.**

 **Thanks for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, there lived a very pretty princess. She was kind, understanding, graceful, and brave.

I gotta stop with these fairy tale knock offs. The princess in this story was beautiful, but she wasn't kind, understanding, or graceful. Nope. She was ruthless, bloodthirsty, and lethal. The princess in question was named Luna Storm, born 1993 in Demonia, Germany. Her Parents were Leonia and Elric Storm, she was an only child, no pets and no friends. She was raised in a peaceful two story house, she had a sizable yard that melted into the woods.

Yah, I know what your thinking. How could a girl raised in such a nice place end up with a personality like that? Easy, because her family wasn't your typical, every day, friendly neighborly type. They were a family of assassins, and Luna was heiress to the throne of blood.

« 13:06 am, eastern time : Paris, France »

" An interesting profile indeed, only 17 years old and already she is at the top of her field. You raised her well Elric. So, where is the girl now? "

" On a job, she should be back soon. "

« 13:06 am, eastern time : location, unknown »

Luna shifted her weight slightly, rebalancing the heavy rifle on the ledge in front of her.

" Hey Daniel? Is the target in sight yet? I'm freezing my ass off here. "

" Well, aren't you impatient today? To answer your question, no the target is not in sight yet, nor will he be in the next three seconds when you ask again. "

" Snappy aren't we? If I had a dime for every time you got pissy- "

" Sorry to interrupt that faltering monologue Luna, but I have the target in my sight, he's heading your way, should be there in about five seconds. "

" Right. I see him. Daniel, give me the readings. " Luna shifted the rifle up so she could peer through the scope and centered her crosshairs on the targets forehead.

" Wind speed and direction, seven mph from the northwest. Temperature and humidity, seventeen degrees fahrenheit and thirty percent humidity. Light quality is good and no obstacles detected. All conditions favorable. Luna, you are free to terminate the target. "

Luna shifted the rifle and aligned the crosshairs accordingly. She closed her eyes and smiled. _Sucks to be you buddy_. She savored the moment a second longer, and pulled the trigger.

" Daniel, can you give me confirmation? The guards swarmed him and I lost my line of sight. "

" Affirmative Luna. Target has been eliminated. "

Luna leaned back and sighed. She then started to clean up her roost, wiping surfaces, picking up the shell, and pulling apart and packing her rifle.

" So Luna, want to go get a burger? Or a pizza? Or, you know, maybe skip dinner and go straight back to my place? "

Luna couldn't stop herself from snorting. _Yeah, not today danny boy_. But still, a burger could be good right now.

" I _could_ go for that burger if your really up to it right now. "

" Luna, Luna, Luna. You should know by now that I'm _always_ up for a burger. "


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to the private airfield was one of awkward silence. The reason for this was that Daniel had attempted to "make a move" on Luna, which she didn't appreciate. At all. In fact, the silence was so unbearable that Luna was almost grateful when her work phone went off. A familiar male voice greeted her.

" Change of plans. Your not heading home, I want you to take the car strait to the public bus stop. In locker 37 you will find the instructions for your next assignment. That is all. "

 _cryptic as always._ Daniel then cleared his throat.

" So is it another assignment? Luna? Oh, come on! Your not gonna ignore me are you? Luna, I'm telling you, I'm really sorry about what happened okay. I promise it won't happen again. "

" Promise? "

" Cross my heart and hope to die. "

" We're supposed to go to the bus stop and get our next assignment. "

" Right... Luna? "

" Hmmmm? "

" Your not still mad at me are you? "

" Course not Daniel, I could never stay mad at you. "

" Luna? "

" Yes Daniel? "

" Thanks. "

That last statement had kinda shocked Luna. Never in all her years of working with Daniel had she ever heard him speak without sarcasm. He had almost sounded... nice, for once.

" Always, Daniel. "

The silence that followed was one of warmth.


End file.
